Batman Beyond: A NIGHTMARE REBORN
by John Olesen
Summary: A whole new story taking place 40 Years after Cadmus. Gotham has a new Batman, and an evil that nearly killed Bruce Wayneis being brought back from the past to destroy the Tomorrow Knight, and not even the Justice League can help. Contains 3 Chapters.
1. Venom

Chapter 1: VENOM

Prologue:

It has been 50 years since he sent Amanda Waller to prison. 50 years since the demise of Project Cadmus. Since that time, It has not been an easy road for Bruce Wayne-nor his alter ego, The Batman.

In the last 50 years, the death of his loved ones in Selina Kyle and Andrea Beaumont. The death of his last shred of family-Alfred Pennyworth, the near paralysis of Dick Grayson. He has seen the death of the Joker, the Near Apocalypse of '09, the Rise of Neo Gotham, the rise of the Jokerz, the Return of the Joker-and the near Death of Tim Drake.

To say Bruce Wayne is a recluse without a life is a gross, gross understatement.

It's the year 2047. Bruce Wayne has now retired to his cave-and is mentoring a new Dark Knight through the streets of Gotham.

Enter: Terry McGinnis. Enter: Batman Beyond.

Initially started by Amanda Waller-once she was released from prison after the Cadmus incident in 2012 as "Project Batman Beyond". Following her ordeal with the Dark Knight, Ms. Waller had a change of heart, and felt that despite their differences, there would be a need for a Batman in Gotham City. While they never saw eye to eye-she did respect Batman. She did respect Bruce Wayne.

Using her ties from Cadmus-she collected a sample of Bruce Wayne's DNA, found a Neo Gotham couple whose psychological profiles matched those of Thomas & Martha Wayne. That couple were Warren and Mary McGinnis. Their son, Terry McGinnis-a man with a destiny to upload.

During a routine checkup, Warren was injected with illegal nanotech cells-designed to re-write his genetic material with Bruce Wayne's. Essentially, Warren McGinnis was shooting Bruce Wayne's bullets. Then Waller waited, waited until the time was right.

Stop me if the plot sounds familiar. A taste of Deja Vu perhaps? After a rousing adventure movie-the McGinnis family left the theater-with a 10 year old Terry ecstatic about the images he had just seen. The action, the adventure-pumping through his mind like so much blood through his veins. In the shadows lurks a monster. A man sent by Amanda Waller and what was left of Project Cadmus. One mission in his mind-to slaughter Warren and Mary McGinnis in cold blood-and set young Terry on the path to assuming the role of Batman.

The man failed-being unable to pull the trigger and start the cause and effect chain of events that would lead to Terry donning the cape and cowl.

It would not be for another several years-before Amanda Waller's plans came to fruition-by pure happenstance at that.

It was a cold dark night, and the house of Terry & Warren McGinnis has been broken into while Terry was out with Dana Tan. Warren McGinnis was found dead, murdered by a gang of Jokerz working for Derek Powers. In Terry's search for vengeance, he stumbles across Wayne Manor and subsequently The Bat cave.

Throughout the course of Terry's life as Batman, things have changed,people have died-and people have suffered. Nothing will effect Terry more than what is about to transpire. A new evil is about to crash back on Earth, and instead of its usual New York setting and arachnid protagonist, the evil would consume Terry's soul, and the biggest battle of the Tomorrow Knight's life..would be fought-within him.

The rest...is future history.

------------------------

2044

On the outskirts of Neo Gotham-a thunderous roar is heard-as a space ship hurdles across the night sky.

"Terry!" Bruce Wayne yells through the commlink. "That shuttle is going to crash just outside of Gotham, get to it before someone else does!" he adds.

"What's the big deal?" he asks.

"Besides the life of 2 astronauts?" Bruce rebutts. "Promethuem X, a rare element-more powerful than anything you've ever seen." He says

"Alright Wayne, I'm on it." Terry says-speeding away in the Batmobile-chasing after the rocket like a shooting star.

"Good." he says, turning off the commlink. "I just hope something else hasn't followed them to Earth." he says-sitting back in his chair.

As The Batmobile speeds toward the rocket-a Gang of Jokerz follow on the ground below.

"Great idea to tail the Bat!" Dee Dee says-as they speed toward the impending crash site.

"This will put us in good graces with her! No doubt!" Ghoul adds-as the group speed up-trying to catch up to the rocket.

"Wayne!" Batman yells. "It's about to crash into the pond in Gotham Central Park!" he says.

"The area seems clear." Bruce responds.

"Wooooaaahhhh!" Terry yells-as the Rocket crashes in the center of a shallow pond in Gotham Central Park. Terry quickly turns the Batmobile around-having overshot the crash site-and sets her on the ground-before getting out and surverying the damage. "Doesn't look too bad Wayne." he says.

"Keep your eyes peel'd. There are alot of people who could want what's on that ship." He says sternly.

"Right." Terry responds-flying onto the top of the ship-and pulling off an escape hatch door. "Hello!? Anybody here?" he calls-as the two astronauts seem to begin to stir. "Are you okay?" they ask.

"Blackness...don't let..it...uhhh..." one of the astronauts say-as Terry lifts him up-and jets out of the ship-only to set them down on the grass.

"Terry!" Bruce exclaims. "Make sure the Promethuem X is intact, Gotham PD is on there way."

"Right." He says-going back to the ship-but not before being confronted by Ghoul and his gang.

"We'll be taking that space rock Batman." Dee Dee says-as a mysterious black sludge grabs Terry's leg-to which he doesn't seem to notice.

"Over my dead body..." he says-diving at Ghoul.

"Well Dee Dee." Dee Dee says-delivering a spin kick-knocking Batman back toward the ship.

"That can be arranged Dee Dee." the other Dee Dee says-as Batman gets up and jets toward them-throwing them both off there cycles to the ground. He lands on his feet-as Ghoul climbs out of the shuttle.

"I've got it guys! Let's bolt!" he exclaims-getting on his bike.

"No way." Batman says-firing a Bathook at Ghouls bike-as he begins to escape. Noticing the hook-Ghoul pulls out a laser pistol-and breaks the cable with a quick blast-sending Batman crashing to the ground again. "Ugghh. When did Jokerz get guns..." he says-as Bonk pulls out a plasma rifle-and fires it into the back of Batman-sending him into the pond-short circuiting.

"Come on. Let's get outta here!" Ghouls calls-as Dee Dee and Bonk escape as the Gotham PD comes.

"TERRY!" Bruce calls-as Batman begins to stir.

"Yeah...I'm here...The Joker's Got Away...they got away with the rock." he says.

"That's too bad Batman.." Commisioner Barbara Gordon says. We'll take it from here kid. She says-giving him a death stare. "I told you this bat-business was bigger than you McGinnis.." she mutters under her breath as Batman climbs back in the Batmobile-and flies off.

"Terry?"

"Yeah Wayne?"

"Did you see anything else in the ship."

"No. Why?"

"Good. Let's hope it stayed where it was." he says

"What?"

"Nevermind. Get some rest."

Terry McGinnis-the Tomorrow Knight-climbs back in his bedroom through the window-and takes off his mask. He sighs as he falls onto the bed-and pulls the cover over him.

"Sleep. That's something I haven't had in a while" he says-as he closes his eyes and begins to dream. Beneath the cover-the black sludge consumes Terry McGinnis-as a storm brews outside-Terry finds himself atop a gargoyle in downtown Gotham, wearing a black suit with a white Bat insigna-with his mask in his hand. "What?!" he exclaims. "How the...how did I get here. What...what is this suit." he says-putting the mask on and trying his commlink. "Wayne? Wayne? Are you there?" he says.

"What Terry."

"Something up. I went home, I went to bed-and suddenly, I awoke on a rooftop, wearing some suit I've never seen before."

"A black suit?"

"Yes."

"With a white emblem? An emblem that doesn't quite look right?"

"If by not right, you mean distorted and kinda wicked looking, then yeah."

"Terry. Listen to me. You have to get rid of that suit. You have to get to the Batcave-NOW!" Bruce exclaims, as an explosion is heard.

"Not right now Wayne, there's trouble! I gotta go!" he says-flying off. "Waahoooo!" he exclaims. "This suit, I don't know what it is, but it's amazing. I've never flown so fast before-even with the Batmobile!" he exclaims-as Bruce tries the failsafe paralysis control-but the symbiote blocks the reception of it.

"Damn it. Terry. Don't do anything stupid." he says.

"Don't worry about me Old Man. I've never felt better!" he says-turning off his commlink-and flies toward the scene-seeing a group of Jokerz robbing a jewelery store. "What is it with you clowns." Batman quips, "One group of you is stealing a space rock that could destroy the planet-and the other is robbing a petty jewelery shop!" he says-as two of the Jokerz run towards him. "Oh, I thought I was gonna have to ask for this dance!" he says-firing a pair of bathooks-tying up the legs of the Jokerz-and throwing one of them into a nearby truck. The other Joker looks in fear-as he gets thrown into a wall. "This is amazing!" Terry thinks to himself. "This suit, it makes its own batarangs!" he says-as he grabs onto a light post-and kicks a third Joker in the jaw-before throwing him into the lightpost-bending it in half. J-Man tries to escape-but Terry flies toward him-and grabs him by the coat and flies him onto the roof. He throws him down onto the roof of the jewelery store-about 3 stories high-as J-Man crawls away in fear.

"You...You can't be the Bat. You can't be. He'd never do this to us! He wouldn't kill." he pleads-begging for mercy as Terry grabs him-and dangles him over the ledge. The suit makes his gauntlet blades come razor sharp-as he puts them to J-Man's throat.

"WE...ARE...BATMAN!" he says-about to slit J-Man's throat.

"TERRY!" Bruce yells-finally reactivating the commlink. "PUT HIM DOWN!" he says-as Terry stops-and realizes what he's doing. He throws J-Man back to the roof-and holds his head. "Terry. Get back to the cave. NOW!" he says-as Terry looks at J-Man-as the Gotham PD break the door to the roof down. Batman flies off-as the Gotham PD arrest J-Man.

"The suit you're wearing Terry." Bruce begins. "Is an alien symbiote. When the Justice League finally destroyed Brainiac, we rounded up his knowledge of the universe, and created a new 'Brainiac-esque' program in the Metro Towers computer system. That's how we learned about this symbiote. It's a living organism-feeding off a host organism. Enhancing it, empowering it."

"So? Whats the problem with that?"

"Changing it." he adds with a snarl. "It bonds to a hosts DNA-and transmutates it into its own image, the Symbiote takes control of its hosts Terry-and it destroys them." he adds. "Unfortuantly-you're not this symbiote's first meal on Earth." Bruce says. "Using Brainiac, we learned all about the Symbiote's first travels to Earth, landing in New York, and creating one of Spiderman's most vile enemies."

"Venom..." he says-realizing the connection. "That was almost sixty years ago." he adds, "I thought the entire Spiderman story was just a New York Urban Legend..." he adds.

"Most people thought I was a Gotham urban legend." he rebutts. "The Symbiote was sent back into space by Spider-Man and the New Avengers-after being-seperated from its last Earth host, Mac Gargan." he adds-turning to Terry. "You have to get rid of it, it's going to kill you!" he exclaims-as Terry steps back.

"No! This suit gives me more power than anything in this damn cave!" he says.

"Terry! Listen to me. Think about your mother, think about your brother. Think about Dana. Think about your friends. You have to get rid of that suit!"

"NO!" he says-shoving Bruce back into the chair-and running off. Bruce sighs and gets up-walking over to his costume gallery-and looking intently at the suit biosuit he made-after having his back broken by Azrael

"Mr. McGinnis?" The teacher yells-as Terry stares outside the window. "Mr. McGinnis!" she adds-knocking Terry out of his daydream.

"Huh. Oh. I'm sorry."

"Are you with us today?" she asks.

"As if he's ever here!" a kid in the class says-as Terry clenches his fist.

"I'm sick of you always riding my ass. I'm sorry some of us have lives outside of this damn room!" he says-throwing a book across the room, before grabbing his bag and storming out of the classroom.

"Terry!" Max Gibson yells-chasing after him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" she asks.

"Leave me alone..." he says-as he continues walking.

"Terry?" she says-grabbing his shoulder.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" he says-shoving her down. After realizing what he's done, he snaps back to reality. "Max...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." he says-helping her up.

"So what the old man said is true." she says-dusting herself off. "That suit does change you Terry. It scares me. It scares Dana too." she says-staring into him.

"I don't care!" he says..walking toward the door.

"Terry! Wait!"

"For years, I've helped the little guy. Stuck up for the hopeless-and for what? Nothing. Now I have something for myself. This suit makes me feel like a new person, I'm having fun again being Batman-why the hell can't I enjoy that!?" he says-as he kicks the front doors of the school open-and walks out. The sounds of motorcycles roaring-and a pair of laser blasts cross the two and hit the school-as Terry and Max duck behind a stone sign.

"Come out come out little bat!" a voice says-as a group of six or so Jokerz show up-lead by J-Man and Ghoul.

"Stay down." he says-using the symbiote to shift into Batman.

"Time for some carrrnnaaaggggee!!" Ghoul says-firing his blaster at the school.

"Not on our watch!" Batman says-flying into Ghoul-taking him down-causing the bike to crash.

"Our watch?"

"You got this one Dee Dee?"

"I got this one Dee Dee." the twins say-firing there laser canons at Batman-knocking him into a light post. He shakes the cobwebs out-and uses the symbiote to create blades on his arms-as he flies at Dee Dee and slices the laser guns open-causing them to explode. Bonk fires a rocket at him-but Batman fires a grappling hook-and throws the rocket back at Bonk-blowing him up as well.

"Who else wants some?" he says-as he lands on the ground-and J-Man and Ghoul both run at him. He spinkicks Ghoul in the face-and then smashes his face into a nearby car window-repeatedly. He then grabs the car-and throws it at Chucko-who is sprinting toward him. He grabs J-Man and flies up into the air-before throwing back toward the rest of the Jokerz-taking them all out.

"Batman! ENOUGH!" Superman says-as the entire JLU shows up for battle. "It's time we removed the symbiote from you

"Batman? Symbiote? When are you going to learn?" he says-firing a series of exploding batarangs at

the JLU. "There is no more Batman...there is no more symbiote..there is only...Venom!" he adds-firing another set of exploding batarangs at the JLU. "Whose first?" he says-firing a green batarang at Superman-slicing his shoulder open.

"Superman!" Green Lantern says-using his ring to exhume any Kryptonite chunks. "He'll be okay. Get the symbiote!" He says-as Aquagirl runs toward him-and delivers a running kick to the jaw-sending Bat-Venom back a few. He quickly over powers her-and throws her into another nearby car-breaking the gas can open.

"Good Night." he says-firing an explosive batarang at the car-blowing it and Aquagirl away.

"AQUAGIRL!" Warhawk exclaims-flying toward-delivering a series of blows to Bat-Venom-who finally delivers a kick to the gut of Warhawk-before grabbing him by the armor-and flying up into the air-throwing Warhawk far above his head. He laughs manaically as he spawns razor blades from his gauntlets-and flies up-slicing the wings off the back of Warhawk. Barda flies up-and fires a blast of energy at them-but Bat-Venom uses Warhawk as a human shield-and the energy goes right through him-ripping Warhawk in two.

"No." she says-watching Warhawk fall to the ground. "Damn You!" she yells-flying toward Bat-Venom. She goes to fire another energy blast-but Bat-Venom turns the canon around-and she ends up shooting a beam straight through her. Superman looks in horror as Barda falls to the ground, and Bat-Venom lands on the ground over her-destroying her energy canon.

"I'll take care of this Kal." Kai-ro says-as Bat-Venom fires a yellow flash batarang at him-leaving him immobile for a short time.

"It's just you and me...Son of Krypton." he says-as he and Superman begin to exchange blows. Punch for Punch, Bat-Venom and Superman are even. Bat Venom finally gets the upperhand-delivering a series of kicks to Superman's face. He lifts Superman onto his shoulders-and drives him through a nearby building wall-the two get up-and exchange blows again, once more going punch for punch with the Man of Steel. "When we're through with you...you'll pray we were Doomsday." he says.

"Never..." Superman says-before firing a desperation blast of heat vision-sending Bat-Venom flying. "Batman! Now!" he yells-as Bruce Wayne-wearing the black and yellow suit drops from a rooftop-holding a sonic gun. He throws the other one toward Superman-who is crawling from the wreckage.

"I may not be in my prime Terry, but this suit puts me damn close." he says-firing the sonic gun at Bat-Venom. Superman fires his sonic at him-as the yellow stun wears off Kai-ro. As the sonics seperate Terry from the symbiote-Kair-ro uses his ring to capture the symbiote in a container. Bruce quickly covers up Terry-who is back to the red and black suit-and puts his mask back on him-now allowing the public to learn the identity of their Dark Knight.

"It is finished." Superman says-throwing the sonic rifle to the ground.

"But at what cost." Bruce says-surveying the carnage around him. "At what cost?" he repeats.

"Neo Gotham was a scene of tragedy yesterday, as the Justice League was involved in an epic battle with the monster known as Bat-Venom. Our reports from the JLU was that an alien entity took over the mind of Batman-and turned him into the monster that he had become. Funeral services for the fallen Leaguers, Aquagirl, Warhawk, and Big Barda were held earlier today. This is Maria Vohn for Gotham Insider, signing off."

"That alien suit made you do things no hero would do Terry." Superman says.

"But we know it wasn't you that killed Barda, Warhawk or Aquagirl." Kai-ro adds.

"No. It was Venom."

"The Symbiote takes over your mind. It turns you into a monster. It destroys the hero within."

"I'm no hero." Terry says-slamming his fitst onto the JLU's table. "I would of been able to stop it."

"Terry. Please," Superman says. "It isn't your fault. However, we are asking that you step down from your posistion in the Justice League." he adds, with a solomn look on his face as Terry stands up.

"I never was a hero." he says-walking past Bruce Wayne-through the doors, as Bruce follows.

"Terry." Bruce says-in pursuit.

"What?"

"Justice League or not, Amanda Waller did say one thing that I can agree with. Gotham City will always need Batman. I'm too old for this Terry, I can't be Batman. Tim Drake can't be Batman, Dick Grayson can't be Batman, and even a blind person could see that Barbara can't very well be BatMAN." he says. "In this day and age, only one person is primed to be Batman. Terry McGinnis, maybe more than you'll ever know- but you are Batman, now...and Beyond." he says-handing Terry his uniform. Terry smiles as he takes the uniform and shakes Bruces hand.

"Let's go home." he says as they walk out of the Metro Tower, and look up into the night sky-where a new red Batsignal crosses the sky. All we see is the outline of Batman jet through the sky-looking for his next adventure.

CONTINUED in BATMAN BEYOND: A NIGHTMARE REBORN


	2. Cadmus Reborn

It's been two years since Terry McGinnis was possesed by the alien symbiote named Venom. Two years since the war that broke out in the streets of Neo Gotham between what the media dubbed-Bat Venom, a gang of Jokerz, and even the Justice League Unlimited.

It's been two years since the death of Warhawk, Aquagirl, and Big Barda. Superman and Kai-ro continue to watch over the world-recruiting new heroes as they are needed.

Over the two years, Terry McGinnis has learnt a troubling secret-he is the technical son of Bruce Wayne. The night where Jokerz broke into the house of Terry & Warren McGinniswhile Terry was out with longtime girlfriend-turned fiance, Dana Tan...was engineered by a maniacal sociopath-possibly more dangerous than even The Joker. The woman responsible for many deaths, for the deaths of Andrea Beaumont, Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth. For blinding and nearly paralyzing Dick Grayson, for nearly killing Bruce Wayne himself.

Amanda Waller-and Project Cadmus.

During her time as Government Liason to the Justice League-she began to respect the Dark Knight-and admire him. She decided that as Bruce Wayne got older, Gotham would forever need a Batman...and thus began Project Batman Beyond

Now-with Amanda Waller out of prison, with the JLU nearly destroyed-and the Venom symbiote resting in the Metro Tower, Amanda Waller has a new posistion. Dean of the Neo Gotham University for Genetics Research. But now-Gotham City has a new threat on their hands...a new evil will be reborn,

The rest...is future history.

TURNING A NEW LEAF

"I know I have alot to answer for when I visit the Good Lord one day, but I hope that the good I do here as the Dean of the Neo Gotham University for Genetics and Bio Research will aid in the betterment of Neo Gotham!"

"This was the scene today infront of Neo Gotham U-as Amanda Waller-the woman who was just released from prison just six months ago-has landed herself a job as Dean of the Neo Gotham University for Genetics and Bio Research. Ms. Wallers previous ties to the notorious Cadmus genetics project made her a perfect canidate for the new program" the newscaster says as the TV turns off.

"So, do you think Waller has really cleaned up her act?" Terry says-standing behind Bruce's chair.

"She's been out of prison for 20 years, and given us no reason to doubt her motives. I'd like to think she has Terry, I really would" he says-staring into the screen. "Keep a tab on her on patrol." Bruce adds-as he sits back in his chair.

"So It's settled then?"

"Yes. Once I re-assume control in Wayne-Powers from Paxton, I will back Project Cadmus 100"

"Good, Cadmus thanks you..." Amanda Waller says-before hanging up the phone.

"Dean Waller! Dean Waller!" a voice calls from beyond the office.

"Come in." she says smiling.

"Dean Waller, the experiment, I...I think we uncovered something big!" the man says frantically.

"What?"

"The Fountain of Youth?"

"Interesting..." she says as she gets up and heads out the door and heads down the hallway. Upon entering a large white lab-she smiles. "Fountain of Youth?" she says as she looks over some data sheets.

"Actually, It's based off of the Lazarus Pit that my team discovered in Cairo not too long ago." a voice says from across the hall. Except-specifically for you Ms. Waller-we added our own touch to the chemical matrix." he adds-before being wheel'd out in a wheel chair.

"Derek Powers. That was quick." she says.

"I was already on my way dear." he adds-coughing. "As you can see-my radioactive bloodstream has taken more of a toll on my body as you can see.

"Yes. A thirty year old Billionaire tycoon in a 100 year old body. How tragic. Why did you bring this to me?"

"Because only you have the ability to make this work. Only you know how to syphon the radioactivity that courses my veins-and combine it with the chemicals that I brought you to recreate the Lazarus Pit." he adds as Waller smiles-and escorts him into another room.

"What's in this for me?" she asks.

"In return, Amanda, I will destroy Batman-and the rest of the Justice League."

"Interesting concept." she says. "Let me show you something you'll have to use once this is all said and done." she adds-opening up a hidden door-revealing a black and green suit-with a pure black mask. "The Conduit Program is a nanotech warsuit Cadmus secretly worked on during the last encounter with the Justice League-over fifty years ago."

"Yes?"

"It enhances strength, speed, stamina. It also shoots radioactive energy whips from the gauntlets on the arms." she adds with a smile. "And-thanks to a gift from the Repeller-and Wayne-Powers-the ability to fly without expending any energy. It also features an energy gun-and a special kryptonite beam-just incase you run into Big Blue" she adds.

"I like it. Let's get this done with Amanda." he says with a sinister smile.

"So far the University has been quiet Wayne, her apartment too." Terry says-standing on a rooftop watching the Neo Gotham University. "Maybe she has turned over a new leaf." he adds.

"I still don't fully buy it. You didn't go through what I went through with Cadmus. She took everything away from me. She tried to destroy the Justice League-and then tried to destroy me personally."

"I know, I know. She killed your lovers, she killed your butler."

"She took my family." he snarls-as Terry shuts up.

"Hey Wayne, I think something's going down." he says as a small explosion can be heard in the faint distance-and a large metal truck comes screeching down the road. "Got to go." he adds- diving off the roof and activating the suits flight capabillities. Landing on the roof of the truck-he steps down onto the hood-and fires a batarang through the glass-causing the drivers to spin out of control and crash. The two Jokerz inside crawl out-and pull out weapons-before sprinting at Batman.

"Terry! Come in! Is it Waller?"

"No." he says-dodging a right hook and throwing the Jokerz into the wall. "Just a pair of Jokerz trying to rob a bank, nothing major. It's pretty qui-----" he says as the truck blows up behind them.

"TERRY!" Bruce yells.

"uhh..what the hell was..." he is cut off again-as a metal tentacle grabs him by the throat-and lifts him into the air.

"That? Why Batman...that was me." a voice says-sending a surge of electrical current through the tentacle-throwing Batman back to the ground.

"Who..."

"The name...is Conduit." he says-grabbing Batman again with his bio mechanical tentacles-and sending another electrifying shock through them. He chuckles as he the nanobots forming his mask pull back "You might remember me...Blight." he adds.

"Oh no..." Terry says-before being thrown back by a burst of energy. I've been made stronger, faster, better than anyone. Even Superman."

"Oh really?" a voice says-as Superman flies in-spearing Conduit into the side of a building. "Are you okay Batman?" he says.

"I sent a distress beacon to the JLU." Bruce says over Terry's comlink.

"Thanks." he mutters-as Conduit uses his energized tentacles fly out of the wreckage-and pull down a support post for the overheard monorail.

"Oh no!" Superman exclaims as he quickly tries to remedy it by welding the support beam back together. He then flies toward Conduit-but is blasted by a heavy green light.

"NO!" Terry yells-slowly getting to his feet as Conduit steps out from the ruins.

"She was right..this Kryptonite laser WOULD come in handy!" he quips-firing blast after blast of concentrated Kryptonite at Superman. Batman then throws a batarang-and hits the kryptonite laser-shattering it. "NO!" he yells-firing another tentacle at the throat of Batman-who uses a new razor blade that comes from his gauntlets to cut the tentacle in two before getting shocked. "Damn you!" he exclaims-firing a series of red energy shots at Batman-before Batman throws a series of exploding Batarangs at him-disrupting his shots. He shrugs the explosions off-and flies into the sky as Batman tries to catch his breath and check on Superman. A bright light is seen in the sky-as Conduit grabs a car-and fires a mass of energy into it-turning it into a near atomic bomb. "Nothing will stop me!" he yells-hurling it back toward Gotham streets.

"Oh fu---" Terry begins-as a giant green net is erected above them. The green net wraps its self around the car-and hurdles it into space-as Kai-ro-the Green Lantern-floats to the ground.

"I thought you could of used some assistance Batman." he says-scanning Superman's body.

"Will he be okay?" Batman asks.

"Kryptonite poisoning. We'll take him to Metro Tower and he should be better once we get some treatments in him." Kai-ro adds. "My ring doesn't scan Conduit anywhere in the vicinity. He must of retreated." He adds-using his ring to lift up Superman and fly back to JLU Headquarters.

"Go with them, make sure Conduit doesn't strike the Tower." Bruce says.

"Gotcha." he replies-flying off to follow the Green Lantern

"This might be the start of a whole new nightmare." Bruce says-as we see him sitting back in his chair in the Batcave. "I pray not though."

"The scanners indicate that Kal-El will make a full recovery." Kai-ro says.

"That's good news. Why'd you come rescue us?"

"Bruce activated the JLU Distress Beacon. I only did what I was meant to do."

"But after the way I acted? The way I walked out on the league."

"We all have had our demons to deal with Terry. The Justice League does not hold grudges. Were that the case, your mentor would of never made it." he says-hoping to irk a smile out of Terry. "The League is a very different place now." He says as he leads Terry down a hallway. "Warhawk, Barda and Aquagirl were all killed a few years ago in a battle with..."

"The symbiote...and it's all my fault."

"Do not blame yourself Terry." Kai-ro adds, "You were not yourself...You were under control by that...thing." Kai-ro says, adding a smile to his otherwise stoic demenor.

"Huh? What happened?" Dereck Powers says-waking up from what appears to be a deep sleep.

"Very good work Mr. Powers." Amanda Waller is heard saying-as a team of scientists work on something behind her.

"Huh? Did the transfusion with the suit go well?" he asks.

"Yes Dereck." she replies-as she turns on a screen to a newscasts of the battle in Neo Gotham. "Not since the Battle for Bludhaven have I seen such destruction from a single force!" she exclaims with a smile.

"I..I don't remember anything. All of this. What?" he mumbles.

"Yes, the side effect of merging the alien technology with Cadmus nanotech does have that effect."

"Alien Technology?" he asks-worried.

"Yes." she replies. "Do you remember-several years ago when The Batman was consumed by an alien creature?"

"The symbiote?" he says.

"Yes. We managed to obtain a sample of it before it was confiscated by the Justice League-and destroyed." she says solomnly. "For years we've researched it. Worked with it-molded it into what Cadmus dreamt for it. We combined it with nanotech that we confiscated from the Dark Heart experiments, nanotech that hadn't been destroyed by Lex Luthor and Brainiac. From that-we worked our way to what you see before you. The first ever symbiote / nanotech hybrid war suit!" she exclaims.

"Then why don't I remember any of this battle?" he asks again.

"Unfortuantly-we were still working the kinks out of the suit when you put it on." she says with a smile. "The symbiote over time completely took over there host. It was almost a second personality." she adds. "But now-that slight problem is a thing of the past, as the suit is finally finished-and you..can do what you agree'd to do!" she adds-handing him the retracted nanobelt.

"Kill Batman...and destroy the Justice League."

"Terry?" Bruce says over the JLU commlink.

"Go ahead Wayne."

"I've finished my tests on this piece of Conduit's cable." he says. "I think you need to see this. I'm uploading it to the JLU computer now." he adds before sending what looks like blue prints and data read outs.

"Oh no..." Terry says-astonished at what he see's before him.

"What is it Terry?" Kai-ro asks.

"The suit..it appears to be a hybrid of...Cadmus Nanotech, the Repeller's energy fields...and..."

"The Symbiote..."

"Cadmus Nanotech has been illegal for decades, ever since the Dark Heart incident." Bruce chimes in.

"But legallity doesn't stop criminals Bruce." Terry says. "Looks like Amanda Waller is back up to her old tricks."

"She is..." Superman says-walking into the room."

"Kal-El!" Kai-ro exclaims.

"We need to act swiftly. The League has been working on something-just incase Cadmus decided to use that symbiote against us." he says. "But that's only a last resort." he says-as the JLU alarm goes off.

"What's going on?" Terry exclaims.

"It's Conduit. He's attacking Metropolis this time!"

"We have to go!"

"Terry!" Bruce exclaims over the commlink. "Shriek's sonic amplifiers are in the JLU weapons room. Use them."

"Right." he says-as he runs into the Weapons Hall and grabs them-clipping them to his belt-before putting back on his mask. "Let's go."

The sounds of screaming pedestrians are heard-as the walls of a building crumble down.

"Justice League!" Conduit yells. "Come out to play!" he says cackling-as he uses his energy tentacles to shred a Metropolis PD car.

"Conduit!" Batman yells-flying into the scene and spearing him into a van.

"I knew you'd show up Dark Knight!" he says-firing a red energy blast-sending Batman into a car about a dozen yards away.

"Not today Conduit!" Superman exclaims-delivering a hard flying punch to Conduit-sending him into a wall.

"Son of Krypton" He says..."My finest kill..." he adds-firing a concentrated energy shot at Superman-stunning him.

"SUPERMAN!" a woman is heard shrieking-as Conduit looks over to her.

"Lois..No!" Superman says-fighting to his feet as Conduit grabs Lois by the neck with a tentacle.

"Try me Superman..." he says with a sinister joy in his voice-as the vice grip around her neck tightens.

"NO!" Superman yells-firing a blast of heat vision from his eye-forcing Conduit to drop Lois-as Kai-ro catches her with his ring. The force of the blast-sends Conduit against the wall-as Superman continues to fire.

"Batman! The sonics, now!" Kai-ro yells-as Batman fires the sonic beans from Shriek's power gloves-as Superman backs off. Conduit is heard shrieking-before firing a shot of energy at Batman-shattering the sonic canon. He activates the Repeller belt-and flies off-firing energy shots at the ground for cover.

"Conduit! Get back here!" Batman yells-before tries a tracer at him-and connecting. "Get back here!" he yells again.

"Calm down Batman" Kai-ro says "Nobody was seriously hurt in the battle-and that's all that matters." he says as Batman stares at the ground-angry and upset as we see Conduit floating above the scene-with the bat tracer in his hand. He chuckles as he shatters the tracer. He cackles as he flies down to the ground again-and uses the symbiote to disguise change back to Dereck Powers. As a sadistic smile crosses his face-he walks out of hiding and approaches the JLU.

"What the hell is all this?!" he exclaims.

"Dereck Powers?" Batman says-standing in defense.

"Yes. Batman. Remember me?"

"Blight..." he says-grabbing Powers by the throat.

"Batman! No!" Kai-ro says-scanning Powers with his ring. "His DNA is clear. There's no record of the radioactivity.

"I'd listen to your Green Friend there Batman." he says-as Batman lets him go.

"What do you want."

"Well, with my new controling buy out of Lexcorp, I now have a vested interest in the success of Metropolis-as well as Neo Gotham." he says with a smile-as Superman stares at him.

"Batman!" Superman says, "Come here." he adds-calling the Dark Knight over. "That's Conduit." he says under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Batman exclaims.

"He has the nano belt beneath his shirt."

"Why didn't GL's ring pick it up?"

"I'm not sure. Cadmus might of cloaked it to his ring."

"Then we gotta sto---"

"No Batman. We play it by the rules." he says-holing Batman back.

"Terry!" Wayne says over the commlink.

"Get back to Gotham. I have some news for you. It might help your issues with Powers new found normalcy."

"Right. I'll be there." he says-as he looks at Superman. "The old man has something on this whole thing." he adds-before flying off.

"For your sake kid, I hope the old man is right..." Superman says.

"So do you understand the next part of our plan Mr. Powers?"

"I do." he says-almost in a trance.

"Kindap Bruce Wayne. Bring him to me-and the next phase in our plan to destroy the Justice League will be complete. Amanda Waller says-as a smile crosses her face.

"What do you have for me Wayne?" Terry says.

"It appears that Wallers Genetics Research Wing was on the 'verge' of creating a new Lazarus Pit.

"A new one?" he asks.

"Yes. All the Lazarus Pits were destroyed in the Near Apocalypse of '09" he replies. Somehow-Waller and Cadmus got information on most of the chemicals involved to create one. What they didn't get-they haphazardly threw in-hoping to recreate its effects." He added.

"So..what does this have to do with Powers?"

"I think Waller stumbled across it's secrets, and used the Pit to rid Powers of his radioactivity-and effectivly 'kill' Blight."

"You don't say."

"It looks like the Nanotech and Symbiote bonded so closely with Powers-that instead of refering to himself as 'we'-he refers to himself as 'I'" he adds.

"So how do we stop him. He fought back from the sonics."

"But they still weakened him?"

"Yeah..kinda."

"Good. Take this." Wayne says-handing Terry a small device. "It's a sonic bomb. Attach it to the center of his nanobelt-and it should be able to destroy it-and end Conduit for good."

"I hope it works." Terry says-as a JLU distress beacon comes up on the computer. "I'm on it!" Terry exclaims.

"I hope so too Terry, I hope so too."

"In the end, I don't see either way Kai-ro. We're going to have to resort to the symbiote suit sooner or later if we want to win this one. Cadmus has just gotten too powerful!" Superman exclaims-pacing around the main conference hall of the Watch Tower.

"Should we rally back up troops? I hear the Outsiders are reforming."

"No. It's just us. The last remaining Leaguers. The last crusade against evi---"

"You rang?" Terry says from the door way.

"Terry. Good to see you." Kai-ro says.

"What's the emergency guys?"

"Emergency?" Superman asks.

"Yeah...Wayne got a distress beacon from JLU."

"We didn't send anything out." Kai-ro responds.

"But...oh no. It must of been a fake. It must of been Cadmus..." Terry says-as the three head out the door-toward Wayne Manor in hopes of saving the former Dark Knight from certain peril.

"What are you doing here Powers?" Wayne asks-sitting in his chair staring out the window. "I take it, that was you and Waller who sent out the JLU Distress beacon to my computer." he adds.

"Yes Wayne..it was...Waller wants you-for some crackpot reason." he says-as he throws Bruce Wayne out of his chair-and grabs him by the throat. "I am more powerful than you-or any other Batman ever Bruce. I'm even more powerful than your precious Justice League!" he adds-choking the life out of his victim-before shocking him just enough to knock him out. "I knew it wouldn't be much trouble." he says-activating his commlink. "Have the hover transport ready." he adds-dragging Bruce out the doors-to the Hover Transport waiting in the field next to Wayne Manor. "Get him on. We have no time to waste!" he exclaims-as a Batarang flies and hits the side of the steel transport.

"Not tonight Powers!" Batman exclaims-as the JLU lands-ready for battle.

"I was hoping to finish you off tonight...Terry." he says chuckling. He fires a pair of bolts at Superman and Green Lantern-entrapping them in energy beams-torturing every cell in there bodies. "The Agony Matrix. Consider it a gift-left here during your final battle with Darkseid." He adds-before walking toward Batman.

"We finish this-now!" he says-as Conduit fires a tentacle at him-but Batman blocks it with his gauntlets. He pulls Conduit toward him-and delivers a strong roundhouse kick to the jaw-sending Conduit reeling. Batman laughs as he rips off a pair of tentacles-causing a shrieking cry of pain to leave Conduit. He then jets up into the sky-as Conduit fires a blast of energy-destroying one of his thruster boots-and sending the Tomorrow Knight crashing to Earth.

"Game...Match...Point." he says-as he grabs Batman by the throat. "I'm going to enjoy this." he adds-before Batman uses his remains thruster boot to force Conduit off-only to have that blown away by his adversary laser canon. "You cannot win Batman. Face it-the Nightmare has just begun kid!" he exclaims-as Terry sprints toward Conduit-delivering a series of punches and chops. He turns around-and attaches the sonic bomb to Conduit's belt.

"I just did." he says-before diving out of the way as the sonic blast goes off-destroying Conduit's suit in the process. The Hover Transport flies away-as Batman fires a tracking dart at it. With Conduit destroyed, the Agony Matrix is broken-and Superman and Green Lantern crawl to there feet. Batman picks up a damaged Dereck Powers-as Gotham PD rolls to the scene.

"We'll take care of that one Batman!" Commisioner Barbara Gordon says-as the GPD handcuffs Powers and throws him in the car. "Thank you." she says-before leaving.

"They got Bruce!" Batman says-as Barbara turns around.

"We'll do all we can kid. I promise." she adds-before walking away.

"So will we. So will we." Superman says-looking to the sky.

"Rise & Shine Mr. Wayne." a voice says-as Bruce Wayne opens his eyes.

"What...where am I..."

"Shhh Bruce." she says-smirking as everything comes into focus. Don't waste too much of your energy. You'll need it." she adds.

"Waller. I should of known you didn't turn over a new leaf!" Bruce exclaims-looking at his surroundings, finding himself affixed to a metal cross-like apparatus.

"Oh but I did Bruce. I told you the world would always need a Batman-now the world has a new Batman, but it doesn't need a Bruce Wayne." she says with a smirk.

"You're mad Waller."

"Am I Bruce?" she says. "What about you. The man who dressed up as a bat-because he lost his dear mommy and daddy. The man who killed Jean Paul Valley. The man who put young kids in tights and made him fight his war! Whose mad Bruce!?" she says-before stopping. "The look in your eyes when you threw Valley off the roof-I knew I had to have you on my team Bruce." she says with a smile. "So, I developed this new Lazarus Pit-to give you back your youth...and turn you into a mindless drone."

"Like Powers?"

"More or less." she says smugly. "Then-combined with a new nanotech / symbiote hybrid warsuit, I will make The original Batman...the Real Batman...my new Angel of Death...my new Azrael!" she says-before pressing a red button on the control panel-sending Bruce Wayne into the Lazarus Pit. "A few moments in this will leave you completely at my control!" she says-as Bruce is sent beneath the liquid. "A new nightmare will be reborn in Neo Gotham..." she says-as the mechanical whirring stops-and Bruce Wayne is brought up from submersion. Waller smirks as he pressed another button-and grabs a red and black nanobelt from a table. "How are you feeling...Bruce?" she says with a smile-as he steps off the metal apparatus.

"How may I serve you...Ms. Waller." he says in a monotone voice-as a red light consumes his eyes. Amanda Waller chuckles-as he hands Bruce the nanobelt. He puts the belt on-and a black and red suit encompasses his body-and we reveal a costume that looks similar to the Azrael costume. A pair of red gauntlet's encompass his arms-as a red hood and cape come sprawling over his head. The red glow in his eyes become heighten, as Amanda Waller's maniacal laughter is heard

CONTINUED IN BATMAN BEYOND: HONOR IN FLAMES


	3. Honor In Flames

"So now Cadmus has kidnapped Bruce." Superman says-as the JLU sits around the table.

"If only I had gotten there sooner." Terry says-slamming his fist on the table.

"It's not your fault." Superman says consoling, "We'll get Bruce back." he says-as an alarm goes off. "Something's going on, right outside?" he says-as explosions are seen all around the.

"Attention! This is Gotham PD Commisioner Barbara Gordon. We have you surrounded!" she yells into the megaphone-trying to gain the attention of the man dressed in a black and red cloak-firing fireballs at Metro Tower.

"What is it about us that attracts the costumed psychos?" Batman says-flying into the battle-spearing the masked man into a nearby police car.

"Azrael?" Barbara mutters to himself. "It...can't be..." she adds-as Terry and the man exchange blows. "Batman! That's Azrael...be careful!"

"Who?" he says-before recieving an energy blast-sending him into a nearby wall.

"You should know me well...Terry." he says-using the symbiotic nature of his costume to pull his mask back.

"No...Bruce?"

"In the flesh." He says-firing another shot of energy-sending Batman rocketing into a police van. He walks toward him-as Kai ro drops a slab of energy in front of him. "Pest." he mutters-firing a beam of yellow energy at Kai-ro, sending him plummeting to Earth.

"Azrael. Stop!" Superman says-standing tall.

"Clark. How fitting...this is something I've always wanted to do..." he says-firing a series of fireballs at him-before running toward him and driving him through a wall. He stands over him-grabbing him by the neck. "There's something I've wanted to do since we first met Clark...and that's choke the life out of you!" he says-lifting Superman up-and extracting a blade from his arm.

"No! Don't!" Barbara yells-as Azrael fires a small energy shot at Superman-sending him back into the rubble. Azrael turns around and chuckles as Barbara reluctantly begins to fire her gun. She begins running at him-as Azrael impales her with his blade.

"NOO!" Batman yells-as Barbara falls to the ground.

"No. What...Barbara?" he says-unmasking and crouching down. "What have I done?" he says again-as Batman flies at him.

"MURDERER!" Terry yells-driving Azrael into the wall. He delivers blow after blow. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he yells.

"You'll do no such thing child!" Azrael says-slicing the Batsuit open with his blade-causing Batman to short circuit. He chuckles as he fires a concentrated energy blast-sending Batman flying back. "Let it be known citizens of Gotham and Metropolis. These cities now belong to me. The blood of these martyrs will beckon the dawning of a new age. I am Azrael...your Angel of Death...your Savior!" he exclaims-before firing a flurry of fireballs in every which way-and flying away into the sky. A crowd huddles around Barbara's body-as Batman, Superman and Green Lantern struggle to their feet.

"The scene in Metropolis is one of grief today, as Gotham City Police Commisioner Barbara Gordon was killed in the line of duty-by the mysterious murderer only known as Azrael. Whether or not this is the same Azrael-Jean Paul Valley-that terrorized Gotham City over 40 years ago remains to be seen. Former head of Project Cadmus-the group responsible for the first Azrael, Amanda Waller was unavailable for comment. In other news, Gotham PD is swearing in their new Commisioner, Richard Grayson today. The former Bludhaven police officer was hand selected by Gordon to be her heir so to speak."

"Hopefully, Brainiac will have the batsuit online sooner than later Terry." Superman says as the remnants of the Justice League Unlimited wander the Batcave. "It's been weeks, and Azrael has destroys more and more of Gotham each day!" he says-getting up from the Bat computer and looking at the old costumes. "I have to go see Waller." he says-taking Bruce's prototype suit. "I'll be back." he says-before heading up the stairs.

"Godspeed Terry." Superman says.

Amanda Waller sits-staring at a computer screen. A cold rush fills the room.

"I know you're there Terry." She says-as he steps out from the shadows. "This isn't the first time a Batman has come knocking on my door." she adds.

"How do you know my name?"

"All will be revealed in time..."

"How do I stop Azrael?" he says-this time with emotion.

"You can't."

"What?"

"You can't seperate Bruce from the symbiote. The bonding is too deep. He bonded with the symbiote before being submerged in the Lazarus Pit." she says. "You can temporarially split them up with a HEAVY sonic blast, but it won't last long."

"So there's no way I can stop his reign of terror?"

"There is...you'd have to kill him." she says reluctantly.

"What?"

"I didn't intend for this to happen Terry. Bruce wasn't supposed to turn out this way, but some how the symbiote reached the deepest, darkest corners of Bruce's mind. The angst, the pain, the hatred-were all amplified by the symbiote."

"So there's no alternative." he says solomnly.

"Unfortuantly no." she says-as Terry grabs her by the throat.

"I swear to God, if Bruce dies in vain, so help me I will personally make sure you do more than rot away in Stonegate or Arkham." he says-letting her go.

"So much like him, if only you knew..." she stops-as Batman is gone. "...how a like you are."

"So there's no alternative?" Superman inquires.

"No." Terry says-holding his head. "Nothing." he adds-as everyone stares at each other-a look of horror is etched on their faces.

"Then it has to be done."

"My ring cannot detect any other possible option either Kal El." Kai-ro adds.

"Terry. Kai-ro and myself aren't powerful enough to stop Bruce. Only you are."

"What?" Terry responds. "How the hell do you figure that?" he asks.

"Terry...you have to open your mind to the darkest reaches of your heart. You have to accept the suit again." 

"No way. No fucking way!"

"Terry, listen to me. You nearly killed me with that suit. The symbiote analyzes your opponents weakness-and exploits it. If anyone has a hope of ending this nightmare, it's you Terry." he adds, as Terry reluctantly agree's. "We'll be with you though." he adds-showing Terry a pair of gauntlets. "We need you to divert Azrael away from the people. The park district should be empty around that time, if it's not. We'll clear it out. These gauntlets emit a high frequency sonic beam-more powerful than any sonic canon ever seen before." he says. "We'll both have one, and you'll have a pair of sonic batarangs. Use them wisely Terry." he says-as Kai-ro pushes a pair of buttons-and a green tube emerges from the center of the table. Inside it is the symbiote awaits. "Get Azrael to the Gotham Park, and stun him with the batarang, we'll do the rest." he says-as Terry reluctantly accepts the symbiote again.

Carnage rings forth across Neo Gotham-as Azrael destroys a small section of the downtown metro with blasts of energy. Metropolis SCU have failed in their attempts to nutrealize the threat-and very little stands in Azrael's path towards the destruction of Neo Gotham.

"Enough of this Azrael!" Batman cries-as he lands a few yard behind the terror.

"Just like your mentor, you don't learn." He says-firing a ring of fire at him. Terry jumps through it and lands on his feet.

"Funny, coming from my mentor." He quips. "I'm more powerful now than you could ever be Bruce." he says-as he allows the Symbiote to take over his body, returning himself to the black and white costume.

"Oh no." a member of the Metro-Gotham SCU says-as he looks on in horror.

"We...are...REBORN!" Terry says-firing a pair of exploding batarangs at Azrael.

"Another symbiote?" he responds-unimpressed.

"Not another. The original." Bat-venom responds-firing another pair of batarangs at his foe-sending him back a few feet. Azrael goes to fire an energy blast-by Bat-venom fires a crygenic batarang at him-destroying his gauntler blasters.

"You insolent fool!" he exclaims-unsheathing his blade. "This battle ends now. Your blood-will be in vain!" he adds-sprinting toward Bat-Venom, who uses the symbiote to create a pair of blades on his arms-blocking the attacks by Azrael.

"A copy. Nothing more. Nothing less." he says-throwing Azrael to the ground.

"A copy? Just like the child behind your mask." Azrael rebutt-again sprinting toward Bat-Venom. He turns around-and delivers a roundhouse kick-sending Azrael back a few feet. The two come to blows-as Bat-Venom lifts Azrael up onto his shoulder-and then drops him-driving a knee into his face at the same time. He delivers another kick to the face-sending Azrael back a few more feet. He grabs Azrael-and flies up into the sky-before throwing him into a nearby building. Azrael is slow to his feet-as Batman flies in and spears him through the walls of the building-and out the other side, into the parks district.

"We're waiting." Superman says over Terry's commlink, momentarially phasing out the symbiotes impressions.

"Gotcha." he says-as he throws Azrael to the pond below. Landing on the grass-he survey's the area as Azrael slowly gets to his feet. He chuckles-and fires a pair of exploding batarangs at the stone and metal bridge over the pond-causing it to shatter and collapse on Azrael. "Any minute now guys." he says over his comm link.

"You have to stun him with the sonic first Terry." Kai-ro says emphatically.

"Right." he says-as Azrael crawls out of the wreckage.

"Well trained child." he says. "But still no match for me!" he adds-throwing a large piece of concrete at him. Terry flies up-and dodges the concrete slab-and throws the sonic batarang at him, but Azrael shatters it with his blade. "Nice try." he says as Batman lands. He chuckles as Azrael sprints toward himself-and the two return to blows. He grabs Terry by the throat-and flies into the sky. "Ungrateful child." he mutters, "I took you in from the street, gave you a purpose, an identity...and you failed me every step of the way!" he says-extracting his blade.

"But...I...haven't...failed...Gotham..." he chokes out-before hitting Azrael with the last sonic batarang-causing a sonic explosion, and Azrael plummets back to the ground. A field of sonic energy circles Azrael-as the symbiote begins to tear away. "Now guys!" Terry says coughing, as Green Lantern and Superman come from hiding-and fire the sonic gauntlets at Azrael, finally seperating Bruce from the symbiote enough.

"Now Terry." Kai-ro says.

"There's...no other option." Superman cries-holding on for dear life as Terry walks toward Bruce.

"Say something Bruce. Anything. Give me a reason not to do this..." Terry pleads.

"Stop looking for him Terry." Bruce says. "Bruce Wayne is already dead. " He adds-as a solomn tone enters Terry's voice-and he allows the symbiote to take over him once more.

"We...will finish...the job!" Bat-venom cries-before stabbing Bruce Wayne in the chest with a symbiotic blade, allowing Bruce to fall flat on the ground as Kai-ro scoops up the symbiote with his ring.

"It's done Terry. It's done." He says-as Superman fires a sonic at Bat-venom, seperating Terry from the symbiote once more as Kai-ro scoops up his symbiote as well. Gotham SCU arrives to the scene-as EMT's lift Bruce Wayne into the ambulance-as Batman slowly gets up.

"I feel like I was hit with a truck..." he says-holding his head.

"Just the sonics." Superman says with a smile, as Kai-ro takes the symbiotes back to Metro Tower.

"So it's all done." 

"Yes. The Nightmare is over..." Superman says-putting his arm on Terry's shoulder.

"Exciting revelations were revealed earlier today, as Gotham City mourned the loss of its favorite son, Bruce Wayne." a news reporter says. "Funeral services were held outside Wayne Manor, Moments after Dick Grayson said the Eulogy, he gave the stand to former Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, who had this to say about the illustrious Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne was a friend to everyone, more so than people knew. For years, Bruce put his life on the line every night- defended Gotham City from psychopaths, crime bosses, and everything else in between as the Dark Knight himself, the original Batman." Clark Kent said infront of a startled congregation-as the current Batman showed up.

"And that is why, the Justice League is commisioning a statue to be built in Gotham Park, celebrating the life, and dedication that Mr. Wayne showed for all of Gotham City." he says, as Dick Grayson takes the stand once more.

"To a fallen friend, a fallen father, and a fallen hero. Gotham City will never quite be the same." he adds, as Batman takes the stand once more.

"Which is why I, even in Bruce's wake, promise to uphold every principle he ever established as Batman." Terry says,

"Because it was under his direction, and even the late Commisioner Gordon would agree-Gotham City needs a Batman, yesterday, tomorrow...and beyond." Dick Grayson adds-shaking Batman's hand. The small crowd cheers as a photos are snapped of Police Commisioner Dick Grayson, shaking hands with the Tomorrow Knight.

THE END.


End file.
